Haunted
by Saunders2
Summary: When Derek is a fool and Tori is nice. Where Chloe is hurt and Simon gives Derek the silent treatment. What happens when Chloe's birthday is only four days away? Well Tori can certainly answer that! -rated T cause I'm a baby.
1. I Don't Need This

**okay, so I was listening to "Haunted" by Taylor Swift while reading about a Halloween costume party. And I thought, "what if Derek messed with Chloe, like ditched her, and Tori and her planned a revenge party?" So, here's my little thought come to life.. hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I may not be best selling author Kelley Armstrong does NOT mean I'm not a best selling author!**

* * *

Chapter 1- _I don't need this_

"What did I do wrong?" I asked my reflection. And my reflection looked nothing like me. My dyed black hair was now dyed a honey brown. It was longer, and now reached my shoulders. My pale blue eyes were blood shot, like I'd been crying. Which, I had been. I was pale, normal. But the tear stains and flushed skin were far from my normal expression. I looked, tired, sick, and depressed. Which I was. Tired, from my lack of sleep. Sick, in my heart, that I some how was not good enough. And depressed. I was thoroughly depressed and didn't have my wolf to turn to either. Another tear made its way down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily.

"You did nothing wrong Chloe. It's his fault." Tori whispered, as she came out of the bathroom we shared. "Heck, even Simon is mad at him. He has no idea what a prize he lost. You did _nothing_. You hear me? _Nothing_." I nodded, knowing better then to blame myself for another's actions. But it was kind of hard when they looked at you with disgust and annoyance. Like something was wrong and it was all your fault.

"I know." I muttered. "It just is really hard to see when we were doing so well." I was going to cry, just not in front of Tori. I would do so when she was asleep and I could scream into my pillow.

"You know, isn't your birthday in a couple days?" Tori asked, her eyes alight with mischief. It made me scared. What did she have planned? "Well, I think we should throw a party. And show the mutt that he was a complete moron."

"He's not a mutt!" I said fiercely.

"This just goes to prove that he lost something valuable. You continue to fight for him, even _after _ he ditched you for that little rich girl."

"Oh Tori." I whispered and this time, I didn't stop the flood of tears and they coursed their way down my face. The pain was horrid. It was as if he was right there, sayng those awful words again to me. Again. And again. And again...

_"I don't need this Chloe. I don't want the trouble that you bring. Don't need it. You are just a hopeless, helpless, spoiled, little brat. Worse then Tori, because at least she doesn't confuse people. Doesn't manipulate them. You are just two faced liar. I don't want or need you. You don't meet any expectations. You're a horrid person. So don't come to me later, begging me for help. I won't do anything. You have to learn to deal. You are just a tiny, annoying, little child that doesn't know how to do things for herself. And this time? I'm not apologizing. The only one needing to apologize is _you._ You have no self respect, so get lost. And don't come asking for forgiveness."_

It would have been easier if he had just called me a witch and left it there. His entire rant had left me more empty then when Tori had bullied me. And since I know he doesn't think highly of Tori, the comment stung horribly. He said she was better then me, and coming from Derek, that was saying a lot. I like Tori, I really do. But to be compared to Tori and placed lower, was worse than you could possibly imagine.

"We'll make him regret the day he said, 'I don't need this, Chloe.' So tomorrow? We are going shopping. Then planning your little birthday celebration. Alright? He'll come crawling back." Tori said with so much emotion it was kind of hard not to believe her.

"Alright, Tori."

* * *

**So? So? What did you think? I think that the way Derek told her Tori was better was a little much, but it made it all the more emotional. Anyway, was it a too OOC? Should I fix anything? Was there anything that was excessive? Anything?! Reviews people. Reviews! This is one of my first short stories, and I could really use pointers!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	2. Best Song Ever

**Alright, so the story got off to a rough start, but so far, this has been good. Anyways, welcome to Chapter 2 of this little Showdown!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Best Song Ever

6:30.

"Seriously Tori?" I called as my alarm went off on my bedside table.

"Yup! It will take some time to pretty you up and we want to be at the mall as soon as it opens. Do you want to take the Prius or the Camaro?" She asked, as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a silver tank and tight skinny jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail, tied with a silver elastic. Silver heels clicked on the hard wood of the bedroom floor. "Come along. Take a shower while I pick out an outfit. Just don't let your hair get wet. " Tori began flipping through clothes as I got out of bed.

Moving toward the bathroom that she had just vacated, I pulled on a shower cap. Turning on the hot water, I undressed and stepped in. Allowing the water to soothe my tense muscles, I relaxed before getting out. On the toilet sat a blue halter and a pair of black skinny jeans. Along with the other necessities. Pulling it on, I looked in the mirror, and smiled. The crystal blue of the halter complimented my eyes and it looked really good. You see, this is why you go to Tori when you want to dress to impress.

Walking out, Tori looked at me. And gave me a huge smile.

"Alright, now a couple pairs of diamond studs are lieing on the dresser, along with a matching bracelet. Pick the pair you want, then put on these wedges." Placing a pair of silver shoes on a chair, she went back to flipping through hair accessories.

Walking over to the dresser, I picked out a set of diamond studs and the matching bracelet. Putting these on, I walked over to the shoes as I put in the studs. Once these were on my feet and strapped, I turned to Tori.

"Well?" I asked, slightly scared. Tori turned and said,

"Hair and makeup, then I give my full opinion and you tell me what you think." Tori sat me in the chair, and began playing.

A good thirty minutes, 2 elastics, a handful of bobby pins, a blue flower clip, a whole can of hairspray later, plus several colored words during my makeover, I was allowed to look. And I couldnt help staring. The full length mirror showed me a young woman.

She had honey-brown hair that had two, small braids leading back to a complicated bun. A blue, lily like flower was placed gently on top of her left ear. Her makeup brought out blue eyes that had honey bangs hiding the left. A pair of studs glittered gently in her ears. Her lips were a soft, rosy color and the blue halter she wore seemed to deepen her blue eyes. The black jeans she wore, only complimented her curves, hugging all the right places. And a pair of silver heels made her only seem older. She was a beautiful woman.

"Tori?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Tori asked from behind me.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe it, the woman standing before me, was, well... Me.

* * *

After sending a quick text to Simon, Katie Armiger's 'Best Song Ever' began playing through the sound system. Don't ask me how Tori managed it, but she was great with computer and softwares of all types. It doesn't really surprise she was able to get into the apartment's system.

Tori and I giggled as we walked down the stairs to the breakfast bar. We sang along with the chorus, and just didn't talk about Derek. Well, we did, but only to make fun of him. When we walked in, we ignored how the few people who were in here hushed. I ignored Derek's stare as his new 'girlfriend' tried to get his attention. Simon sat at the bench behind him and we joined him once we were through the line and had our breakfast.

"Hey Simon!" I greeted, giving him a smile.

"Hello Chlo."

_Ask her__, _Tori mouthed.

"So Chlo," Simon pretended to blush and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to go out to the movies or something?"

I giggled, and gave him a reassuring smile. It seemed like the entire restraunt was holding its breath.

"Of course, Simon!" I giggled and stood. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek before Tori took me by the hand and led me away. I looked over my shoulder and gave Simon a small wave. I also glanced at Derek, and saw him clench his jaw. And then he mouthed, _crap! _I looked ahead of me, and smiled happily. This was going better than I thought.

Taking the Camaro, we headed for the mall. It was about 8 when we got there and there were only a few people there.

"Okay, so what kind of theme do you want to do for your party?" Tori asked as we entered to building.

"How about a costume party?" I wondered out loud. Tori beamed at me.

"Perfect! Any ideas for your costume?" I gave her a sly grin. Before whispering in her ear my perfect idea. Tori giggled excitedly.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she practically screamed. And then we hurried towards a store we were sure to find the perfect outfit at.

When we got home, we had Tori's, mine, and Simon's costumes ready. We also had some new outfits for me. We had been planning the party and the invites our entire shopping trip and ride home. This would probably be the best party ever!

"Wait! We got sidetracked! We need to get you ready for you 'date' with Simon!" Tori yelped as we set down the bags we had carried into our room. Ripping through the bags, she found one of my favorite outfits that we had bought that day. A pale pink dress with sleeves that hit my elbows and the skirt barely hit my knees. Pulling out a silver chain necklace and a pair of pink flats, Tori shoved me towards the bathroom. "Get changed!"

I quickly stripped myself of the halter and jeans and pulled the dress on, along with the flats. Clasping together the necklace as I walked out, I twirled for Tori.

"Perfect." She gave me a nod, then sat me in the chair. She adjusted my makeup, changing the eyeshadow from blue to silver, and the blue lily to a pink rose, She added a last layer of gloss to my lips,before deeming me done.

A knock sounded on the door. I yelped and Tori laughed. I shot a glare at her as she went to answer the door. But it wasn't Simon standing there.

"Derek?!"

* * *

***evil laugh* A cliffy! I'm so proud of myself! I wonder how long it will take me to put up Chapter 3...**

**Yes, a costume party is horribly cheesy, but it works well with the story and well...you will all agree that my surprise costume for Chloe will be perfect. It will be amazing! And may we ask for reviews? We love 'em!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	3. He'll Come Around

**okay... now I have Chapter 3 ready to rock-n-roll. That sounded weird...**

**Disclaimer: why on earth would I be writing a disclaimer if I freaking owned it?! Well?!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - He'll come around

_previously on __Haunted__:_

_But it wasn't Simon at the door._

_"Derek?!"_

I stared at the black-haired, green-eyed boy. Behind him stood Chelsiey. Her golden hair was up in a ponytail. Her pale blue eyes glared at me with a loathing I didn't know anyone but Tori possessed.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making out with _Chelsiey, _in some hidden grove or something?" The way Tori said her name, it might as well have been a curse. I gave a soft laugh and walked up beside Tori. I pretended to whisper quietly in Tori's ear while I watched Derek look over me hungrily. Tori shot a smile my way, as if we had just shared a secret. I gave a giggle.

"You know Derek?" I smiled up at him brightly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you. I hope Chelsiey's love is." I flashed Chelsiey a grin. "Oh look! Si's here!" I patted Derek's cheek and practically skipped down to Simon.

"You ready?" Simon asked.

"Of course!" I gave him a smile.

"And you look beautiful by the way. It's too bad Derek was an idiot. You are quite the beauty" Simon said. I gave him a soft laugh before turning around.

"Tori?!" I called as Simon and I walked down the hall.

"Yes Miss Saunders?" I laughed.

"Don't call me that and start on the invites, would you?"

"Anything!" Then I heard a door close. And together Simon and I walked hand in hand to the movies. Laughing and making of fun of Derek's reaction to my little apology back there. It was fun, but I still wished it was Derek here, not Simon. I let loose a sigh as Simon opened the door for me.

"He'll come around," Simon said as he closed the door.

* * *

**yeah, really short, but we really want to get to the b-day bash... so yeah. Wait and get ready for Chapter 4... I'm pretty sure it's gonna be here by tomorrow, but you never know... :-)**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	4. Omigosh

**so my best friend's brother is the one for me! *starts randomly singing* BFB! BFB! my best friend's brother, my best friend's b****rother is the one for me! BFB, BFB!**

**yeah, I think track meet went to Jo's head...**

**Disclaimer:**

**J- 10x 20 is?**

**Random girl- DP is owned by Kelly Clarkson**

**J- no really? Get a brain. At least I know her name! Its Kelley Armstrong!**

** Rg- *whistles innocently***

** J- *singing under breath* and ooh! It's not looking good! And ooh! I'm not in the mood. And ooh! I can't get through... to you! Yo-ooh!**

**D- it went to her head**

**Rg- DJ doesn't own DP or any of its characters. All rights go to Kelly Clarkson.**

**DJ- Armstrong! Kelley Armstrong dang nabbit!**

* * *

Chapter 4- omigosh.

Invitations passed out, house rented and decorated, and now all Tori and I were doing was waiting for the boys to arrive so that we could dress up Simon.

The doorbell rang. Jumping up, Tori grabbed the door and yanked it open. Simon stood on the threshold, scowling. And you could easily see his problem, it was literally right behind him.

Derek was dressed up as a wolf and Chelsiey was dressed up as a fox. And Simon looked like he'd rather be almost anywhere other then here right now.

"Hey Si! Come on up stairs and you can take at a look at the person you'll be going as!" I said, completely ignoring the two people behind him.

"Lead the way" Simon said. I did.

"Oh, and Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you see if our guests would lend a hand?"

"Naturally!" Tori lead Derek and Chelsiey away. "Nice look, Fido." I heard her say as they entered the kitchen.

20 minutes later, the only person not ready was me. I took a deep breath and slipped into the red and silver dress. The sleeveless, silky material clung to my upper body, gripped my waist and then fell loose in a simple skirt. It barely hit my knees. The skirt had a underskirt that barely reached mid-thigh'. The red overspent made the black seem bolder. I adjusted the hem before putting on my red flats that had a black lace covering. Looking up, I saw exactly what I wanted. With the black, sweetheart neckline and the red and silver... it was perfect.

I walked out.

"Well Tori?" I asked as she began to shout, "Are you- oh look. You are finished." She said as she noticed me.

"Okay, so the cape is right here, and will place it on after. Now, sit." I sat in the chair she pointed to and let her have fun.

My hair was in perfect ringlets, and pinned back. I had on a dab of makeup to make my lips a luscious red and to make my eyes pop. With that done, placing on my cape and fiddling with my basket was all that was needed. And the cape was difficult. Tori fussed over my hair and makeup, saying little things like, 'don't let it touch your hair!' and, 'it's going to smear it!'

Once I had it settled on my shoulders and had clasped the ends together, we put in red earring droplets and a silver necklace, like a choker, with a wolf charm around my neck. I lifted the hood and adjusted it so that everything but my lips were shadowed.

"And last, but not least, the basket." Tori passed it to me. I must say, the black roses added to my piece as a dark little red riding hood were sweet. Placing the basket lightly on my arm, I took the blackberry Tori handed me and hid it within the black silky material the covered the bottom of it.

"Perfect!" we chirped and giggled as we headed downstairs.

DPOV

I knew beauty. I mean, come on, Chelsiey was beautiful. But the dark beauty that my ex-girlfriend displayed as she greeted her first guests, was... Omigosh.

The outfit she had hugged her perfectly and the skirt of her dress showed off her milky white calves. Her cape fell and draped around her shoulders and, well I hadn't seen her face just yet.

"Ooh! I think your ex is rethinking his decision." A brunette squealed. I expected Chloe to either start stuttering or look back at me, and to my surprise she did neither.

"Well, he'll have to do more than stare to catch my attention." Chloe whispered. All the girls giggled

"I'm glad that someone has still has morals." an auburn haired girl commented. She was dressed up as a vampire, and she rocked it. Her hair fell in slight curls down her back and her makeup had you drawn to her electric blue eyes. She was definitely a fine girl.

As the neighborhood girls walked away, I walked back to Chelsiey. Th fog in my brain seemed to want nothing more than her, only then would it start to clear. It bothered me, but not enough to tell anyone. And once I reached her, I leaned against the wall. And when I turned to plant a kiss on Chelsiey's mouth, as the fog demanded, I saw Chloe from the front.

You saw nothing more then her lips and her blue eyes seemed to glow slightly from underneath the shadow her hood cast. Her lips were a beautifully delicious red and Her eyes were enticing. My gaze went from her lips to her throat, where a delicate chain choker hung, but on this was a charm. And the charm was in the shape of a black wolf. It hung right in that hole of her collarbone, teasing me. Her perfect neck, that I just wanted to plant small, sweet kisses up and down its length. Her beauty was unspeakable. And it made her scent more overwhelming.

The strawberry scent of a field of the spoken of fruit just after a morning spring, with a hint of vanilla death was tasty. It made my mouth water, and right now I'm sure even Simon could smell it. And the sickening sweet scent of the black roses that enveloped her made her enticing. And the delicate, pure angel I used to see, was hidden beneath layers of darkness. And it was far more welcoming.

Chloe went from guest to guest, saying hello, chatting for a second before moving on to a new group. Her smiles were all sugary and none of them were fully happy. Some were filled with more enjoyment then others, but those were few. And one of the boys she rewarded such a smile to did the unthinkable.

My wolf growled. These days, it could have passed for a lap dog, but the sight of Chloe like this had provoked it. Before, it had merely been drooling and suggestive, but now it was angry. It told me no one but us was allowed to touch her so. And before I knew it, I was pushing through the crowd to get to their secluded corner. It didn't click that he hadn't pushed her hood down. It did click when Chloe hid a smile and nodded when he leaned in to whisper. It didn't click that he hadn't tried to raise her skirt. But I didn,t care. Only I touched her the way he supposedly was and only I.

I reached out and grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him off of her. Throwing him to the ground, I looked back to notice Chloe looking down at a phone. One, honey brown ringlet escaped the confines of her hood, and fell into her face as she typed. And seeing her like this, so vulnerable, I wanted to pick her up, and as I contemplated that, Chloe put her phone away and walked over to the boy that had nearly assaulted her. Helping him up, she leaned into whisper, but I didn't catch what she said with the music up. Her smile flashed and she walked away.

Walking away, she didn't even glance back at me. And that angered me, so I did my normal thing. I followed her, and when I caught up with her, I spun her around to face me.

"Ow," she grumbled as she pulled her fingers off my arm. "I see you still don't know how to control your strength, Souza."

I flinched before straightening and glaring down at her. "Need to be more careful, Chloe. He could have hurt you." And she laughed.

"Who? Thomas? He wouldn't have so much as talked to me if he thought it would be unwelcome. What you saw was him helping me, and-" her phone buzzed.

She pulled it out from her basket. Looking at her messages, she grinned, her lips looking delicious. "Ooh! Karoke is starting!"

And she sauntered away.

* * *

**soo... we apologize a MILLION times about taking so long *a day* to update. We are super sorry, but with my summer vacation starting this Friday we'll, mainly Jo, will have plenty of time to finish, publish, write and update. Anyways, hoped you liked it?**

**J- ooh, it's so shiny...**

**D- don't flipping touch the knife!**

**J- but... *lower lip quivers* **

**Derek- are you trying... oh, hey Chelsiey!**

**J-*backhands him* **

**...tons of shouting and name calling later...**

**Derek- whimpers**

**J- you are filthy... No, I'm not talking to you, Derek! I'm talking to little miss perfect over there. GO TAKE IT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES, CHELSIEY!**

**D- wait... isn't this supposed to happen in Chapter 5? We're giving them a preview.**

**J- oops... *walks away, singing* all i want is everything! But i will give the best of me! **

**D- umm... Toodles?**

**-DJ**


	5. Haunted

**So what we're going to do now is freak the freak out! So what's gonna be? Tell me can you here me?! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!Cana you hear me? I scream and shout! So what we're gonna do now is freak the freak the out! Oh you never listen!**

**D- will you stop writing random stuff up here?**

**J- it's not like you own Darkest Powers either. I'm at least trying to have fun!**

**Random Boy -Kelley is the only the only one with enough awesomeness to have written DP Trilogy.**

**DJ-** **SHUT** **UP!**

* * *

Chapter 5. Dpov. Haunted

The honey voice of Chels called out over the crowd as it headed to the living room, where, presumably, the karoke part of the party was starting.

"Der-bear! Where are you baby?" I found her waiting in the doorway to the living room.

"Oh there you are! Come on!" She linked on to my arm. "The birthday girl is going to start off the karoke and then it's a free for all." I gave her smile.

Tori was standing at the front of the room, two huge speakers on either side of her. Her outfit as a preppy school girl, had her surrounded by a bunch of boys. Once she had the group dispersed, she raised her hands.

"So... Everyone SHUT IT!" Tori yelled, and everyone immediately quieted. I smirked. "Okay, much better. Now, Miss, turning 17, Chloe Saunders will start off this round of karoke!" Tori waved Chloe up to the front. As Chloe moved up, Tori fiddled with an ipod, probably picking her song.

"You got it?" Chloe whispered as she reached Tori.

"Yup." Tori passed her a microphone and pressed play. Lights dimmed as a sad, dark tune played over the surround sound system.

_You and I walked a fragile line. I have it known it all this time, but I never thought I would live to see it break._

_It's getting dark, and it's all so quiet, and I can't trust anything now._

_And it's coming over you like it's a big mistake._

_Oh! I'm holding breath! Won't lose you again! Something's made your eyes grow cold!_

as Chloe began, her voice was sweet. It was also filled with emotion. Her red mouth formed the words, and her angelic voice sang them for all to hear. And the fog in my mind seemed to grow thicker. The wolf was desperately trying to stay awake, but it was fighting a losing battle. Lulled by both Chloe's voice and the fog, it curled up in a corner.

_Come on, Come on! Don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out!_

_Something's gone terribly wrong! Your all I wanted!_

_Come on, Come on! Don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out!_

_Can't breathe whenever your gone, Can't turn back now,_

_I'm Haunted!_

And her hood came off. Her pale skin was flushed slightly, and her eyes were done with a silver eyeshadow. A tad of eyeliner was done on her eyes, attracting your gaze to her baby blues. Her mascara made her already big eyes look bigger, like you could fall in them.

_I stood there and watched you walk away, from everything we had, but I still mean every word I said to you._

_He will try and take away my pain, and he just might make me smile._

_But the whole time, I wished he was you. Instead._

_Oh! I'm holding my breath. Won't, see you again! Something keeps me holding on, to nothing!_

_Come on, Come on! Don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out!_

_Can't breathe whenever you gone. Can't turn back,_

_I'm Haunted!_

Her eyes looked over the crowd. And the emotion, the pain, the sadness, the envy, the rage all showed in her voice.

_I know._

_I know._

_I just know._

_You're not gone. Oh, you can't be gone. No!_

Her voice softened, like it was honey in warm milk. And my wolf sighed contentedly.

_Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out._

_Something's gone terribly wrong..._

_Won't finish what you started!_

Her voice rose with the music. Heating up and she looked at me straight in the eyes. Her blue eyes were broken, yet there were no tears. Only pain. And distaste. The wolf side of me howled in outrage. 'Why was she angry?' _Are you really that stupid? You- ooh', that's the spot. _And once again, the fog had won again... And Chelsiey was scratching my back.

_Come on! Come on! Don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out! _

_Can't breathe whenever your gone! Can't turn back now..._

_I'm Haunted!_

_Woah!_

_You and I walked a fragile line! I have known it all this time... But I never thought I'd live to see it break!_

_Never thought I 'd live to see it!_

She only broke eye contact to do her little ending piece. Her head flipped to the side, hair splaying out. Her hand shot out as a spotlight her, turning her surroundings a bloody red. Everyone cheered. I noticed a flash of magic, and smelled the slightest trace ozone. Glancing back, I saw Tori mutter under her breath and her hands sparked, and the spotlight disappeared.

"Thank You! Now, who wants to go next?" Chloe's smile was slightly forced when she saw that I had raised my hand, "ooh! How about Jennessa?"

The auburn haired girl who had come as a vampire came to the front. Flipping through her choices, she selected. But I wasn't paying attention to the vampire chick, Jannessa, whatever. My eyes followed Chloe as she made it to the back Tori. And as I tracked her, Chelsiey's nails began to become more pressurized against my back and the fog deepened. And suddenly, her nails cut my skin.

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm so proud of Jo! But I'll congratulate her later. She is in her room, crying her eyes out. She isn't very happy about the end of school. **

**Anyways, so how about Chles? What do you think she is? Any guesses?! I would like reviews on such. As soon as I get five reviews, I'll put up six. **

**Toodles!**

**-D (cause J is still crying)**


	6. Want U Back and You'd Better Dig Two

**hey, guys. Sorry about whole**** crying thing.**

**I'm just kinda scared for what the summer will bring. Anyways, we almost reached our little goal, but I love you guys so much that I decided to send it out early. I mean, you guys only were one behind, it isn't like I got none. And for those who did give us a review, a special Thanks is deserved. So, Thank You! Those** really** made our day. Now, the thoughts we got on what Chelsiey is: I liked the ideas, and your all **really** close. **

**Jo's quote of the day:**

_**I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve, feeling lucky today!- Taylor**_

**disclaimer:**

**D- *humming* oh, hey Liz.**

**Liz- why am I not in the story?**

**D- cause you aren't. We have no guarantee that it'll stay that way. We also have no guarantee that you'll appear.**

**Liz- and this is why you guys don't own darkest Powers**

** *a chair turns around to reveal Joanna, sharpening a pair of daggers***

**J-so. We're going there, are we?**

**Liz- *gulps and races out of room***

**J- *smirks* thought so.**

* * *

**Chapter five TPOV double duty.**

Jannessa. Her music started and Chloe started humming, happy with her choice.

_Hey, boy you never had much game._

_Thought I needed to upgrade._

_So, I went and walked away, way, way._

_Uh!_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out,_

_With that other girl in town._

_Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns!_

_Uh!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her?_

_Remember all the things you and i did first?_

_You got me, got me like this!_

Stepping forward, she practically spat 'this'

_And now you're taking her to every resteraunt?_

_And everywhere we went? Come on!_

_Now you're taking her to every resteraunt?!_

_You got me, got me like this!_

_Boy, you can say anything you want, i don't give shh- no one else can have ya._

_I want you back, I want you back. Want- want you, want you back. _

_Uh!_

_I broke if off thinking you'd being crying; now i feel like shh- looking at you flying._

_I want you back, i want you back. wa-want you, want you back._

_Uh!_

_..._

"Ta-da!" Jannessa sang after her little bow. "Now who shall go next..."

She tapped her chin, going for a 'cute' look. And may I say, she definitely pulled it off.

"Tori!" She cried. I jumped, startled. Simon took the courtesy to cast a light spell on me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Real mature, I know. "Come on, Tori! Get your butt up here!"

I sighed and began the walk to the front of the room. I looked to see how Derek was reacting to all of this, and I saw him in the corner, scowling at Chelsiey. He looked mad. I giggled softly to myself... until I saw the blood on her fingernails. _What the crap..._

"Pick your song Tori." I had reached the front. Grabbing Chloe's iPod, I found my assigned song. Clicking it, the beat hit the room. Smiling, i walked to the middle of the 'stage'. Taking a deep breath, I began.

_I told you on the day we met, i was going to love you 'til I was dead._

_Made you wait 'til our wedding night;_

_That's the first and the last time I wear white._

_*deep breath* So if the ties that bind ever do come loose,_

_Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose._

_Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll got to hell,_

_Before I see you with someone else._

Moving my hips, i dropped to crouch so i could rise slowly with the next lime:

_So put me in the ground. Put me 6 foot down._

_And let the stone say:_

I stepped forward and swished my hips. Definitely hit it with male population. I think I heard some cat calls.

_Here lies a girl who's only crutch,_

_was loving one man just a little too much._

_If you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he'd_

_better dig two._

I grinned and stepped back. I searched the crowd as I waited for the note to tell me to start the second verse. I quickly caught Chloe's eye, and gave a slight nod. Looking for Derek, I saw him off in a corner scowling like good, old fashioned Derek. He must either ended it or told her to leave him in peace, because I saw no Chelsiey in sight. And just as I was about to investigate further, the song told me to go. I instead locked my eyes with his, keeping him there as I sang the words Chloe thought meant the most.

_It won't be whiskey it won't be meth,_

_It'll be your name on my last breath._

_If divorce, ever, ever do us part,_

_the court is gonna call it a broken heart._

I watched Derek's reaction, and saw his gaze flick to Chloe. I looked over at the girl, and saw her sad smile, along with the nod. Looking back at Derek, I saw a pained expression cross his face. _good, now you know how Chloe feels. Though her pain is probably 10x stronger._

_So put me in the ground._

_Put me 6 foot down. _

_And let the stone say:_

_Here lies a girl who's only crutch,_

_was loving one man just a little too much._

_If you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he'd_

_better dig two._

_Dig Two!_

I spun. When I reached the front again, I flipped my hair back over my shoulder. It doesn't ever stay. I tapped my foot to the beat, waiting for the note. When it came, I leaned forward, to put emphasis on the words.

_I took your name when I took those vows._

_I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now._

_Oh, right now._

_If the ties that bind ever do come loose,_

_If forever ever ends for you,_

_If that ring becomes a little too tight,_

_You might as well read me my last rights._

I waited three beats, before standing straight and singing the end.

_And let the stone say:_

_Here lies a girl who's only crutch,_

_was loving one man just a little too much._

_If you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he'd better dig!_

_*laugh* There'll be a stone right next to mine,_

_We'll be together 'til the end of time._

_Don't you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he'd better dig_

_Two._

I raised my hand, two fingers held up.

_I told you on the day we wed,_

_I was gonna love you 'til I was dead._

"Oh yeah!" I shouted as the music turned off. "That is how you do it!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now, for our next contestant..." I grinned as I saw Derek's hand shoot up. "Derek Souza!" The spotlight hit him, and the crowd went quiet.

* * *

**And that was epic! So, so? Does that make it awesome or what? I thought it did, but I want you peoples opinions. And, I was wondering... Does 'Better Dig Two' by Band Perry (the song Tori sang, for all you people not awesome enough to listen to country pop, or at least know the artist of the amazing song 'If I Die Young') describe the love Chloe feels for Derek well? I thought it did, but like I said, I want to know what my amazing readers think. So? Oh! and Chelsiey's type will either be revealed in 7 or 8. **

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	7. Runs outta Rain

**And the amazing duo is back, with a total awesome story! (That sounded a lot less cheesy in my head)**

**Anyways- Welcome to Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Cpov- 'Runs outta Rain'

The room as silent and still. You wouldn't need werewolf hearing to hear a pin drop in this quiet. Everyone stared at Derek. And he was unmoving. If he had volunteered, why wasn't he heading for the front? The quiet went on a moment longer.

"Well, Derek?" Tori said, breaking the silence. "You gonna get up here or what?"

He started forward and the crowd parted him slightly. Tori looked over at me and I grinned, understanding.

"Go on, Derek!" I called. "I did it!" The crowd gave a nervous laugh.

"Come on everyone!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Sophia, one of the girls who was helping. "Der-ek! Der-ek!" Immediately, the rest of her group picked up the chant.

"Der-ek! Der-ek!" and soon, the entire house was shouting. I grinned and looked over at me, and scowled. And yet, I ignored it. Like I didn't feel his gaze like two green lasers boring a hole into my back.

"Der-ek! Der-ek!"

"Alright! I'm going!" he shouted. The whole room erupted in laughter. Glowering, Derek made his way to the front and took the mic from Tori.

"Good. Now, pick a song wolf-boy." Tori smirked. He turned his glower on her. She laughed before handing him the iPod and making her way back to me.

As the song started, I started humming along. It was one of songs I had listened to in the past few days. It was one of my favorites, I had listened to it over and over again: _Every Storm_. It was a good one, and the singer had a beautiful voice, but it was nothing compared to Derek's.

_So, you're standing in the middle of the Thunder and Lightning._

It was beautiful. Rich and smooth. I guess werewolves being talented singers isn't just talk.

_I know your feeling like you just can't win,_

_but you're trying._

_It's hard to keep on keeping on,_

_when you're being pushed around._

_Don't even know which way is up._

_You just keep spinning down, around, down._

His eyes caught and held kept me there and he put something into the chorus that had me singing right along.

_Every storm runs, runs outta rain._

_Just like every dark night turns into day._

_Every heartache will fade away._

_Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain._

He glanced away and I was let loose from his spell. Yet, that didn't stop me from quietly singing along.

*a/n: bolded and italicized words are when Chloe (or the female singer) sings along*

_So, hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more._

_And walk out that door._

_Go find a new Rose._

_Don't be afraid of thorns._

_'Cause we all have thorns._

**_Just keep your feet on the edge._**

_Put your face in the wind._

**_And when you fall back down,_**

_Keep on remembering'_

And he caught me again, but this time, Tori pushed forward and Simon hit me with a spotlight spell. I was a handed a mic, mostly likely by Tori, and I was forced to sing the female pieces.I was forced to sing with Derek. I looked Jannessa and her group for help. Sophia nodded encouragingly. I sang.

Cpov- Chelsiey

**_Every storm runs, runs outta of rain. _**

**_Just like every dark night turns into day._**

**_Every heartache will fade away._**

**_Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain._**

I sucked the blood off my nails and cursed. It wasn't my fault that my nails were sharp! And because he was so far away, and still mad at me, it was nearly impossible to keep a hold on him. I growled in frustration.

_You could ruin the party..._

No, because I'm not rude like that. I'm rude enough to cast my magic and steal Souza, but not rude enough to crash a party. Besides, it will look like I'm begging for attention, which, I kinda am, but I would never stoop to that level.I decided to head back in and what I saw... I cursed myself for having taken so long. Derek was on stage, a spotlight on him, but it wasn't the only one. Another spotlight was centered on Chloe Saunders. And they were singing together. I listened, wondering what was going on.

_It's gonna run outta pain._

**_It's gonna run outta of steam._**

_It's gonna leave you all alone._

**_It's gonna set you free!_**

_And set you free!_

Chloe had reached the front, but she kept a good amount of distance from Derek. Following Derek's thoughts, I easily figured out the reason for this song and his current thoughts. He wanted to tell her sorry, by telling her to forget him. But his wolf had other ideas. And the wolfy part won. It reached for Chloe, but she twisted slightly. It caught hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. When they were centimeters apart, my connection snapped. I staggered back, collapsing against the wall. I'd never, in all my years of knowing that I could cloud a man's mind to do my bidding, from killing to simple lust, had I had my connection destroyed to the point of oblivion. It hurt. A lot._**  
**_

**_Every storm runs,runs outta rain._**

**_Just like every dark night turns into day._**

**_Every heartache will fade away._**

**_Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain._**

They sounded beautiful together.

_It's gonna set you free._

_It's gonna run outta pain._

**_Set you_** **_free_**.

The song faded out and Derek was so close. He leaned forward.

* * *

**Mwhahaha! Woo Hoo! Go J! Go J! I love that girl. **

**What J? Umm... no. Oh no, you cannot... fine.**

**Okay, since J has written every chapter, except for Chapter 1 and my little moments of brilliance, I'll be writing Chapter 8. Let's see how I do...**

**So what about miss Chelsiey?! I promise you, we have not seen the last of her!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOU MUST READ

tiny little authors' note:

I, J, will be going through every chapter of this story and fixing grammar, spelling, and unnessacary wording *glares at D over shoulder*

Anways, so, I would suggesst you go back and see the new change. Hope it will be better and I will do the same to Just a Dream, too.

And sorry for the delay in Chapter 8 of Haunted, it should be up really soon! D just needs my superior help with getting grammar, spelling, and extra adjectives. Apparently, she doesn't understand how picky I am. So yeah, it should be up as soon as I edit it.

Toodles!

-J


	9. Memories (Good Girls and When Sparks Fly

**Sorry for the huge delay. It took me a while to decipher D's handwriting. Anyways, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm to mentally tired to put up any real argument, No, DJ does not own Darkest Powers, or anything in relation. We simply own this story line and a few of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Memories (Good Girls and Sparks Fly)\

**DPOV**

I pulled her closer, and as her red lips formed the last words with me, my befuddled brain cleared. Everything over the last five days was fuzzy. But with Chloe's crystal blue eyes staring into mine, my thoughts were clear for the first time.

Knowing that this was a perfect moment, I leaned in. I pulled her closer, using my other hand to tilt her chin. Quickly closing the distance, my lips touched hers. She jumped up and pulled away quickly, a quiet yelp escaping her.

"Um... Well, thanks for letting me join you, Derek. Now, our next totally epic contestant will be," her eyes cast around before landing on a girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes. Her costume was a cat. "Sophia Fernings!"

The chosen girl yelped before heading to the stage. Passing the mic to her, Chloe raced away. I put my mic down and took to the chase. Catching her outside the karaoke room, I slammed her against the far wall.

"Why are you running from me?" I growled. Placing my hands on either side of her head, I looked down at her. I was hurt. We'd dated for almost two years now. In about two months, we'd be having our anniversary. So, why was she running?

"Get away from me, Souza." Chloe's voice was a harsh whisper, but underneath was an undertone of hope. Hope? What would she be hoping for? I searched her eyes for the answers. They were hard, but underneath their cold exterior, emotions swirled. There was envy, anger and pain. Lots of it. What was she hurt over? What had I done?

"Well, Souza? YOu gonna leave me be?" she questioned me harshly. She squirmed, but I pressed her against teh wall. She stilled and refused to meet my eyes. I growled, grabbed her chin, and crushed my lips on hers. She sighed. Raising her hands, she placed them on my shoulders. And...

She pushed me away.

Surprised, I stepped back. "Don't pull stuff like that, Derek. Just leave me be. You can't make a fool of me again! Just go back to Chelsiey." her words hit like a tidal wave. Memories rolled with them.

_"Hey there." a blonde chick said, rubbing her hip against my thigh. I grunted and pulled away from her. "What's your name?" I didn't answer. "The silent type, are we?"_

_I walked away from her, looking for Chloe. She grasped my shoulder, her nails digging in. My thoughts went incoherent and something in me needed the beauty with honey hair and midnight blue eyes. I spun around and grabbed her. Slamming my lips on hers, I heard a soft giggle escape her. She happily responded to my forceful kiss._

_Pushing away, I grinned down at her. She smiled posessively. "Chelsiey. Chelsiey Bridget." her soft whisper caused shivers to run down my spine._

_Realization hit me like a rock: I was still dating the blonde child!_

_I would have to leave her. Glancing at Chelsiey, I thought, _it's worth it.

_I told her I'd be back in a second. Racing away, I followed Chloe's strawberry scent to a nearly empty restraunt downstairs._

_"Chloe," I grunted. "We need to talk." Nervously, she smiled. "The dreaded line." I heard her murmur. _

_Following me out, I turned to her._

_"Chloe, I'm in love." she grinned. "And that means you're gone." she stared at me._

_"W-what d-do you m-mean?" she stammered._

_"It means I'm done with you."_

_"B-but, I-I th-thought you said-"_

_"She's better than you."_

_"W-wait, w-what?"_

_"Chelsiey."_

_"Chelsiey Bridget? The girl in 49B?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Umm... Wh-?"  
"Why?"_

_Her voice was barely audible. "yes."_

_I took a deep breath. __"I don't need this Chloe. I don't want the trouble that you bring. Don't need it. You are just a hopeless, helpless, spoiled, little brat. Worse then Tori, because at least she doesn't confuse people. Doesn't manipulate them. You are just two faced liar. I don't want or need you. You don't meet any expectations. You're a horrid person. So don't come to me later, begging me for help. I won't do anything. You have to learn to deal. You are just a tiny, annoying, little child that doesn't know how to do things for herself. And this time? I'm not apologizing. The only one needing to apologize is _you._ You have no self-respect, so get lost. And don't come asking for forgiveness."_

_Wow, that felt good._

_"Fine." tears cascaded down her pale face. She turned and gasped. I looked up to see Tori, her hands sparking as she looked between Chloe and me in horror. Simon scowled at me._

_"What?" I grunted._

_"How could you, you little-"_

_"Tori!" Chloe shouted as the wind picked up and lightning crackled in Tori's hair and sparks flew from her fingertips as she pointed them at me accusingly. "I'm fine." she said normally. "Let's just go." Chloe left the room. Tori followed, after hitting me with a small ball of lightning. I yelped with it hit me in the chest and Tori snickered._

_"You deserve worse." she spat, before following Chloe out. I went to turn back to Simon, but I flew back and hit the wall with a dull thump. I groaned and stood to be hit with another knock-back spell. I grunted when I slammed into the wall a third time._

_Dazed, I opened my eyes to be faced with flaming hazel ones._

_"I trusted you, Derek. You- she _loved_ you. She turned _me_ down for _you_. She stayed during your Changes because she cared about _you_. She looked past the stereotype because she wanted to know the real you. Derek Souza. The good guy. The one who was loyal, faithful, and gentle. Not the moron you're acting like."_

_He turned on his heel and left._

Another one hit me.

_Music blared through the sound system. Something about a boy coming back after a fight and the girl believing it because of "The Best Song Ever"._

_Chelsiey giggled at something I'd said from where we sat. Simon was seating in the booth in front. He hadn't spoken to me since he slammed me against the wall. I want to talk to him, but he either ignored me or came up with an excuses._

_As the song started to end, Choe and Tori came in. Tori was Tori and Chloe... omigosh._

_She wore a blue halter, black jeans, silver wedges, and her hair was in a pretty up do. Her makeup brought out her blue eyes and her honey brown hair was lush. I stared. And Chloe ignored me. She and Tori sang along with the endo of the song, and their voices sounded great together._

**_And you would never:_**

**_Kiss my best friend,_**

**_kill my innocence._**

**_You're gonna love me forever._**

**_According to the song,_**

**_According to the best song ever._**

**_woah, woah! x3_**

**_According to the song, according to the best song ever!_**

_They laughed and headed for the breakfast bar. The ate quickly and then headed for Simon. After saying their 'hellos', Simon became nervous._

_"So Chlo," Simon blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to go out to the movies or something?" _

_Her response was quick, and _happy_. "Of course, Simon!" __She laughed, then stood and walked over to his side. Bending down, she gave Simon a kiss on the cheek. Tori stood up with her, and lead her away. I glared at Simon, so I didn't notice when Chloe turned back to look at me._

_"Crap." I muttered._

Another burned its way to the surface.

_I scratched at my arm. I was going to Change soon. And I couldn't let Chelsiey come along. I would need Chloe. 'Like she'll come along.' my wolf thought wistfully. I barked at it. 'Of course she will. She'll do anything to win back my affections.' I inwardly smirked. Of course, Chloe would come crawling back. I couldn't wait to watch her fail. My arm spasmed again. I pulled away from Chelsiey, standing._

_"Where you going, Der?" Chelsiey asked._

_"Saunders." I grunted._

_"Why?" she had a cute pout on her face._

_"I need something from her."_

_"Then I'm coming with." she looked determined. 'Just like-' I hushed him._

_"Okay." She followed me to Chloe and Tori's room, two doors down. I knocked on their door. A yelp that could only have been Chloe's answered. I snickered. The door swung open to reveal a smirking Tori. She stopped when she finally saw me._

_"Derek?!" Chloe's voice rang with disbelief. They stared at me for a moment. Tori finally broke the silence._

_"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making out with Chelsiey, in some hidden grove or something?" Tori sneered. I didn't say anything as I saw Chloe walk up. She giggled. I watched her, desire burning bright in the pit of my stomach. 'No, duh, Sherlock.' my wolf said sarcastically. He was still drooling. Chloe rose up on her tiptoes and 'whispered' something in Tori's ear. Tori nodded her head vigorously. Chloe turned to face me. No want was in her gaze. Only a touch of sadness, and maybe... Happiness?_

_"You know Derek?" she smiled brightly. Her gaze turned slightly sympathetic, but I could see it was false. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you. I hope Chelsiey's love is." She grinned over my shoulder at Chelsiey. Then her eyes looked to my left, and they lit up. "Oh look! Si's here!" She turned to go, after patting my cheek like I was some little kid. She practically skipped over to Simon._

_I watched her go past me, her pale pink dress fitting her well. The pink rose in her hiar drew your eyes to her face. Her lips were pink as well. Soft, like a petal would be._

_She giggled when she met Simon. They talked a little and I heard it when Simon said, "It's too bad Derek was an idiot. You are quite the beauty."_

_They began to walk in the direction of the doors. Then, Chloe called back, asking Tori to start the invitations. Whatever those were._

_After having Tori slam the door in our faces, Chelsiey said she was tired and left. I enter my room, just as I heard Simon whisper to Chloe._

_"He'll come around."_

I gasped and landed against the wall. No wonder Chloe was giving me the cold shoulder. I'd hurt her, beyond anything I'd ever done before. i'd told her that Tori was _better_ than her. By telling she was a lot of things she wasn't, I'd hurt her pride and her self-confidence would diminish. Yet, by telling her that no forgiveness would be given and that Tori wasn't less than her... I don't know what I did.

I had to apologize, set her straight. Fix us. I scrambled up from my sagged position and hurried back inside. bu I was stopped as I saw her, Simon and Tori giggling. And the song. The song hit me like a blow to the jaw.

_But he's really good at lying_  
_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_  
_'Cause when he says forever_  
_Well, it don't mean much_  
_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_So good for him_  
_Better back away honey_  
_You don't know where he's been_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o..._  
_Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

I blinked as I saw Chloe singing along. She and Tori sang while Simon laughed at them. The took a little bow and Simon clapped for them softly. I saw Tori lean in and whisper something to Simon. Simon nodded. Chloe was then told whatever was being told by him. She blushed before nodding. She said something to Simon, who nodded, seeming to understand. Tori snapped her fingers. Simon pressed Chloe against a wall. I growled. What was she- oh yeah. Simon had asked Chloe out. But hadn't they given up on that? I growled again when I saw Chloe gingerly place her hands around his neck. Simon flashed a grin, before settling his hands on her hips and kissed her. And she responded to him.

Simon pulled away and leaned down to her ear. He whispered something and she nodded, eyes closing. Simon smiled and asked something else. Chloe gasped and looked at him with a worried expression. He grinned and she rolled her eyes. He kissed her again, and she responded once again.

It was too much. My wolf took over, having me race over there. I grabbed Simon by his cape. If he had been anyone else, I would have thrown him across the room. But he was my brother and I wouldn't hurt him, no matter how mad I was at him. So, instead, I shoved him into Tori. I turned back to my precious Chloe and kissed her. I smelled Simon on her and desperation and panic filled me. I _had_ to get his scent _off_ of her! I heard her gasp.

I wasn't normally like this, forcing myself onto her. My hands ran up and down her back. She clutched at my shirt, trying to stay up right. pushed her into the wall, with one hand cradling her head and the other on the small of her back, keeping her pressed to me. she moaned quietly.

I pulled away to smile victoriously. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and i couldn't help grinning. I could still do that to her.

_Oh, he's no good, girl_  
_Why can't you see?_  
_He'll take your heart and break it_  
_Listen to me, yeah_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your _

_goodbye shoes_

Chloe's eyes cleared slightly and she unwrapped her arms from around my neck. She shoved me, trying to get away. I growled down at her as she tried to escape. She looked up at me and I crashed my lips on to hers again. She gasped once more as she was crushed back inot the wall. I bit her lip gently and she growled. And suddenly, she took control. Her hands rand down my chest, causing me to shiver under her touch. I kissed her more forcefully.

Pulling away, I whispered, "Mine, and Mine alone."

"That's what I had once thought." she said. Angrily. And this time, when she pushed me with all her might, I actually moved. She slipped into the space given. "Hold-n-Cold. Has he listened to Katy Perry lately?" she grumbled as she left.

I groaned and sagged against the wall as I saw my little red riding hood walk away. Too far for my big, bad wolf to grab.

**CPOV-Chloe**

_Hot and Cold? PMS? Missing Chesliey but she's a bad kisser?_

More excuses for his sudden attempt to make out with me flitted through my head. I faintly heard some random girl singing "Sparks Fly". She was in the second part of the chorus.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

"Wolf-boy tried to show Simon up?" Tori asked as she eyed me. I groaned. Was it really that obvious? "Yup he did. Didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"come here. we'll fix you up." She led me out.

* * *

***happy dance* I think that was awesome! Do you like Chloe's thoughts? I like her excuses. And poor Derek. Trying desperately to apologized, but Chloe won't be swayed. maybe he should just say, "I'm sorry for being brain washed"?...**

**No, we need Chelsiey banished. Any suggestions.**

**And sorry it took so long, like I said before, it took me _forever_ to decipher her handwriting. **

**D: Hey!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	10. Chloe' (Mamma's Broken Heart)

**"He... Is "C" to the "U" to the "T-E" Cute!"- Who?**

**D:What have I told you?**

**J: I'm _bored_!**

**D:Too bad.**

**J: Audience!**

**Hey, we couldn't let you guys wait! And thanks for all the reviews! They make our day! So, this is for all of you! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and check out our new story, 'Love in Time'! **

**Disclaimer:**

**D: Can you do the disclaimer, Liz?**

**Liz: sure! If you let me in the story.**

**D:*looks at J* umm...**

**J:... Okay.**

**Liz: Alrighty then! DJ doesn't own Darkest Powers! hey, and D, did you now D:, looks like a frowny face?**

**D: *glares***

**J:*snickers***

* * *

**Chapter 9-Chloe (My Momma's Broken Heart)**

**TPOV**

You could just see the slight daze Chloe was in. Derek had really done a number on her. Her skin was flushed, hands shaky, eyes slightly glazed over, she was stuttering and giving one word responses. I shot her a sympathetic look as we came back downstairs.

"So, who's gonna go next?" I asked. "Do want a random or an assigned?"

"A-assigned'"

"Any preferences?"

"Maranda Leese?"

"Blondie, freckles, and placed with Miranda Lambert?"

"Y-Yup." I stopped and turned to her.

:he really out did himself didn't he?" Chloe shivered.

"Yeah, he did."

"How bad?"

_She_ tensed. "It was pretty much like he was claiming me." I flinched.

"Ouch. did he say anything?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what? I can't read your mind." I hugged. Chloe offered me a small, apologetic smile.

"He said, 'mine and mine alone'. or something along those lines."

I grinned. "Simon got him angry. Then again, we all know that since, I cushioned his fall." I said sarcastically. I opened the door to the karaoke room for her. "Birthday girls first."She gave a small laugh and entered.

Annie was just finishing up "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift.

"Thank you Annie!" I shouted as she bowed. I cued Simon to hit me with a spotlight spell. "Who would like to go next?" Multiple people raised their hands. I stood on my tiptoes to see Maranda holding up her hand. Thank goodness. "You-" I pointed at her "Get on stage!" She raised her hands as the Simon through the spotlight off me and onto her.

"I'm going, I'm going!" she shouted as she ran to the stage, spotlight following her.

"Man, I love that girl." Simon whispered beside me, grinning.

"Amaze collection, Saunders!" Maranda called out. Chloe blushed and waved away the comment.

A fun beat hit the room, and people immediately started clapping. Maranda rose the microphone to her lips. She grinned.

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors_

_I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops._

_I numbed the pain,at the expense of my liver_

_Don't know what I did next, all I know is I couldn't stop._

She flashed a hand out and flicked her hair, winking at someone up front.

_Word got out to the barflies and the Baptists_

_My momma's phone started ringing off the hook._

_I can hear her now, saying she ain't gonna have it:_

_Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look._

She placed a hand under her chin and gave a cute smile. Then she scowled, made a shooing motion with her hand, and made her way to us.

_Go and fix your makeup, girl, it's just a break up_

_run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady_

_Cause I raised you better. Gotta keep it together._

_Even when you fall apart_

_Well, this ain't my momma's broken heart._

She hooked her arm through Chloe's and they sang together, sharing the mic. I laughed at them, and, Maranda waved at me, joined them.

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic,_

_like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames._

_Leave me to be the one holding the matches,_

_when the fire trucks show up and there is no one else to blame._

Derek materialized in the crowd surrounding us. Chloe and Maranda were having to much fun to notice,but when I pointed it out, they used the next four lines on him. I was having too much fun to sing along. I watched Derek's face turn uncertain and afraid, listening to the words.

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation._

Sometimes_ revenge is a choice you gotta make._

If only Chloe had a knife...

_My momma came from a softer generation,_

_where you get a grip,and bite your lip,just to save your little face.._

They sneered out the last line, and Derek took a step back. They high-fived each other and continued on to the chorus, singing it with a renewed joy, having people join in. It was awesome, but i focused on Derek. There was something different... His eyes! Yeah, this may sound cheesy, but it's true. His eyes were alive and huge, still full of fear of Chloe after their just five seconds ago encounter. he never looked like that where was Chelsiey? wouldn't they have worked it out. Well, this is his eyes... they were bright and full of sadness, fear, and life! His eyes had been dull for the last five days except when they feasted upon Chloe, and only lightly brightened, nt enough. they might as well have been dead grass compared to the vibrant green were now. What the freak.

_Powder your nose, paint your toes._

_Line your lips and keep 'em closed_

_Cross your legs, dot your eyes_

_and never let them see you cry._

I closed my eyes, opened and breathed out. Chelsiey. Derek. Dull eyes. His words...

"_No, Simon! If that worked, then pink would go with everything." I huffed, and then cringed. If pink went with everything... Heavens above! Don't let the world end like that until _after_ I die._

_"Tori, you can make pink go with everything." Simon shot back just as Chloe came and sat with us in the nearly empty restraunt, and dreamy smile upon her face. I waved my hand in front of her eyes._

_"Hello, anyone in their? Calling for ghost-girl." Chloe blinked, and then blushed when she saw us watching her. "What were you dreaming about, Chloe?'_

_"It-it was n-nothing." chloe blushed more darkly. I tsked._

_"Uh-huh. It was wolf-boy, wasn't it?"_

_She scowled at me. "His name isn't wolf-boy." I waved the name aside. That's not what I was wondering about. "So, what was it?"_

_"N-nothing. I-I swear." I rolled my eyes. She sighed. "I was wondering what he was planning for my birthday." Simon grinned._

_"I'll bet you anything that's what he's-" Simon was cut off as a massive shadow loomed over our table and Chloe's face brightened. _

_"Chloe, we need to talk." Derek's deep voice rumbled. Chloe's smile became more uncertain as she mumbled, "the dreaded line," she got up. As she followed him out, Simon and i I looked at each other. In an unspoken agreement, we got up quickly, but quietly, and followed them. We listened in by the door._

_"it means i'm done with you." That would be Derek, what was he talking about?_

_"B-but, I-I th-thought you said-"_

_"she's better than you." Wait, who could possibly be better than Chloe? And, apparently Chloe was thinking the same thing._

_"W-wait, wh-what?"_

_"chelsiey."_

_"Chelsiey Bridget? The girl from 49B?"_

_"Yeah." Wait, what did he mean,'yeah'. Simon looked at me, the same question written all over his face. Chelsiey had taken an interest in Derek ever since we got here. He had made it very clear,however, that he didn't like her. So, the why, again. why was Chelsiey better?_

_"Umm...wh-"_

_"Why?" Derek's voice was cold,unemotional._

_Chloe's voice was so soft that I had to strain to catch the one word she uttered, "yes."_

_"I don't need this, Chloe. I don't want the trouble you bring. Dont want it. you are just a hopeless, helpless, spoiled little brat. Worse than Tori, because at least she doesnt confuse people. Doesnt manipulate them. you are just a two-faced liar. I don't want or need you. You don't meet any expectations. you're a horrid person. so, dont come to me later, begging me for help. I wont do anything. You have to learn to are just a tiny, annoying, little child-" I was done. I'd heard enough. i stood up from my crouched position only to have Simon put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back down. his face was twisted with rage, but he imply shook his head. 'wait' I slowly at back down. ""I'm not apologizing. the only one needing to apologize is you. You have no self-respect, so get lost. And don't come asking for forgiveness." i looked at nodded.I stood and shoved the doors open. Chloe yelped as she saw us. Derek looked up. i could feel my hands start sparking. just looking at him caused my anger rise. there was something off about him, but I was too angry to notice._

_"What?" The nerve! _

_The wind picked up and lightning crackled, the forces answering to my distress. "How could you, you little-"  
"Tori!" I turned to look at Chloe, and my rage melted, seeing the broken, lifeless doll that had replaced my best friend. I wanted to go over and hug her. I could just see that she wouldn't be able to hold much longer. Seeing that she had my attention,she spoke."I'm fine-" Liar "Let's just go." her blue eyes begged me to just_ listen_ for once. Then, she turned and left. I went after her, after giving the guy 100th of what he deserved._

_I threw the lighting ball as quickly as the substance I was using. he yelped when hit made contact with his chest. I grinned feraly._

_"you deserve worse." i hissed, then left him for Simon._

My eyes widened as I realized the threat. I knew something was fishy about that girl! My eyes met Derek's. I looked around, before taking him by the arm and lead him outside.

"Demon or witch." I told him. he raised his eyebrows, questioning me. I rolled my eyes. "Chelsiey. She's either a half-demon or a witch." Derek thought for a moment, before his eyes widened, understanding. "do you have any ideas?" i asked.

"No. We can't just go in there and take her. She'll expect that and we'll cause to much attention. How do we tell Chloe and Simon."

"Without you sounding desperate?' I shook my head. "I have no idea. she might think that you are trying to get me to get you back and if ou told her, she won't believe you." a spark of pain and hurt flashed across his face. Chloe _always_ believed him, trusting his instincts. For him not to believe a word he said, that must tear him apart. I sighed. "We'll think of something." I turned and headed for the door.

"Tori!" he called out. i turned. "Why are you helping me?" good question. Why was I helping him?

"Chloe."

* * *

**and there is the closing to Chapter 9... as we have told someone. oh, not to point fingers, CJSummer. We just keep tring to tell him to keep reading, that we want their opinion. I mean, they are our bff and all... it's not like its a big deal or anything. Could anyone convince him to keep reading? whoever does gets a shout out in Chapter 11 (or 10, depending) and a DP oneshot of their choice!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that! We'll try to get 10 up by tomorrow, I, J has to attend girl's camp and D will be stuck taking care of kids. So, we hope this, and 10, if we get it posted, will be enough to tide you over until Saturday! We love you all and please review!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	11. Me (I Don't Want This Night to End)

**D: Hello, fellow readers! We are _super_ sorry that this took so long! J tried to get this out on Tuesday, since she had some free time before she left, but writing is hard when you're just winging it. Thank you all with being patient with us, we appreciate it.**

**J: And my "competition" is still up. Whoever gets CJSummer to R&R gets a shout out and a one shot of their choice.**

**Disclaimer: **

**CS: rawr**

**J: *yelps* Really?**

**CS: yup**

**j: i hate you**

**CS: you don't own Darkest Powers.**

**J: *glances around frantically, leans forward, lowers voice* quiet, i have a fantasy. I'd rather that you didn't ruin it **

**CS: well... reality called and they was insistent**

**J: *scowls* I hate you**

**CS: *grins* you already said that.**

**D: *walks in* you guys flirt like there's no tomorrow, you know that?**

**J & CS: *blushes, looks down***

* * *

Chapter 10- _'me' _(I Don't Want This Night to End)

CPOV- Chelsiey

I finally caught on, but I don't think Derek has. They have ones who have been appointed songs, and then random picks, not really caring who they are, just picking them. I'm pretty sure that the girls who are 'appointed' are from Jannessa's group or have some kind of relationship to it. but the next person up proved me wrong.

"The girl on stage shouted into the microphone. These people were so weird. "I think the next person that should play " pause "Caleb Worth!" A brunette boy, about twenty kids over, jumped up from a chair.

"Over here!" he called out. The girl up front grinned and walked towards him, the crowd parting around her, opening a direct pathway to him. When she got to him, she said, "I picked your song for you." she passed the mic to him.

"You're welcome!" she said cheerily when he tried to protest. I rolled my eyes when he scowled at her. Music began playing over the speakers, smooth, country. Great, just what we needed. but his voice, when he began to sing, made up for all of it. And he knew the lyrics as well, so he didn't need the screen. He walked up, sliding an arm around her waist and she giggled as he sang to her.

He spun her around as she laughed, her skirts spinning out, brushing his legs. He pulled her to the front, her trailing behind him. She giggled as he spun her again, before pulling her to him and singing the chorus.

_ You got your hands up, You're__ rocking in my truck._

_You've got the radio on, __You're singing every song._

_I'm set on cruise control,_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_of everything I've got, _

_you're looking so dang hot._

_And I don't know what road we're on, or where we've been_

_From staring at you, girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end._

Chloe grinned and the boy, Caleb, smiled back. They were kind of cute.

_Gonna cuss the morning when it comes  
Cause I know that the rising sun  
Ain't no good for me  
Cause you'll have to leave_

_Gonna make the most of every mile_  
_Do anything to make your smile_  
_Land on my lips_  
_Get drunk on your kiss_

Chloe leans forward, her lips hovering just over his before she laughs and pulls away.

_Clock on the dash says 3:35_  
_There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive_

As he sang the song again, the birthday girl did the actions. She raised her hands, swing her hips to the beat of the music. Caleb watched her, singing the song out as if it wasn't for her dancing, he would stop.

As he repeated the chorus, he reached out, gripping Chloe around the waist. Pulling her in as she laughed, he turned to face her.

Singing the last piece of the song, he reached out. Chloe's arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. The crowd went wild, shouting, cheering, laughing. Chloe laughed and backed up. Caleb grinned and grabbed her hand and she intertwined their fingers. _ That's going to sting. _I searched for Derek, wanting to see how he was reacting to this.

I saw him and Tori by the entrance, just staring. Apparently, this was unexpected. I looked for the rest of the gang. Simon was one of the guys whistling. And Jannessa's group was grinning smugly. I looked back at Derek. The hurt was displayed across his face for all to see. Tori's face was more of shock than horror. Slowly, her face grew into a grin. I saw her turn to Derek and I moved closer as to overhear their conversation.

"She's grown up." Tori whispered, looking over at Chloe as she called for break, telling everyone that there were refreshments in the kitchen. People began filing out, slowly, but steadily. Derek and Tori kept talking.

"How do you find this funny?" Derek growled. I with held a giggle. He was so hot when his voice was like that.

"I'm not finding this funny. Just seriously hilarious that she can kiss another guy that he isn't you." Tori eyed the new couple hiding in a corner, giggling and kissing. Derek turned a faint green. I grinned. Maybe I could use this to my favor.

I gasped and stepped out. Continuing to walk, I ran right into Derek as I 'stared' at Chloe and Caleb. I yelped and fell on butt. I looked up from the floor to stare at the glaring at foster siblings.

"Hey." I said breathlessly as I lost myself in Derek's beautiful, entrancing, emerald-green eyes. Derek growled,the deep, threatening sound,reverberating in his chest. What I wouldn't do to be resting against him, his growl vibrating through his chest. Our breaths synchronized, our heart beats erratic and his perfect, pale, pink lips bruising mine. The air hot, not being close enough. Just like Chloe and Derek had been only two weeks ago, in the garden/maze behind this apartment complex. When I had become jealous of what Chloe had, as I watched her moan Derek's name. His lips had been on her neck, then. And it apparently felt delicious, for she had her eyes closed in pleasure and her hands were tangled in his hair. His deep, rumbling, intoxicating laugh as he-

"What do want, Chelsiey?" Tori snarled, her eyes ablaze with hate. I widened my eyes, feigning innocence. Tori's hands sparked. Witch. "Quickly, or I might do something, and I most likely will enjoy every second of it." When my eyes widened, this time in fear, none of it was fake. I could practically feel her hate for me roll off her in waves, her brown eyes dark, smoldering me. I looked at Derek, pleading with him to save me from the mad girl beside me. He rolled back on his heels, arms crossing across his chest. The muscles flexing. What would it feel like to have those arms constrict around me, pulling me closer as our lips mashed together? How did Chloe feel? To have this exotic, taunting, gorgues demon kissing her. To have him pushing her into senselessness?

Too late, did I wake from my mind to see Tori advancing on me. I scrambled back, trying desperately to get- I stopped. Not because of a wall, I just froze. Tori leaned over me, gripping my arm tightly, sending spasms of pain up and down the abused thing. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be completely helpless, with no way to fight off the offender, Chelsiey?" Tori laughed quietly, grinning like Cheshire Cat. It frightened me. Did they know what I was? My fear must have been plastered on my face because Tori gave another quiet, menacing laugh, this time Derek joined in, adding his own deep chuckle to the mix. Their combined pleasure of my fear sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly, I was released from the binding spell. At least, that's what I think it was. Only witches can cast those and the pretty much cause paralysis.

I was caught by surprise, and if it wasn't for Tori's painful grip on m arm, I might have hit my head on the floor. I yelped at the suddeness of it. Derek snickered. Harshly, Tori pulled me up and I stumbled. Tori yanked me back, stopping me from falling inot Derek. Once I had regained my balance, Toi pullled me towards the exit. Derek pushed the door open, light flooding into the quiet room.

Wait.

It was quiet.

Only now, did I realize that the room had been filled with soft whispers and quiet giggles. Now, however, the room was silent. Tori and Derek noticed, both turning, Tori's hold forcing me to move as well, to face the silent Chloe and Caleb.

Caleb's head was tilted tjo the side, staring at us. Worry filled his gaze when he saw Tori's hand wrapped around my bicep. Chloe's blue eyes looked between my captors, and suddenly, they hardened, coming to a conclusion.

"Tori? I didn't take you for the kind of girl who betrayed her friends." Chloe's voice was cold, sharp, and penetrating. Tori's grip on me loosened befrore tightening even more. I winced as the pain reached even greater heights.

"I'm not." Tori's voice was somewhat anxious, strained with the emotion. "Listen to me Chloe. This isn't what it-"

"looks like?" Chloe interrupted, pulling away from Caleb and walking towards us. She stopped two feet away. "I think it looks like exactly what it is. That you've been working with_ Derek-_" her voice spat his name, but it quavered at the end. Derek didn't catch it and he flinched at her accusitory tone. "-behind my back. Or you guys set this whole thing up." Derek stepped forward, his eyes bright with fear and hurt. He reached forward a hand out, but pulled it back, pain flashing across his face, when Chloe jumped away.

"_Chloe_," the girl shuddered at his tone. It was so low and deep, and it begged her to lissten and heed him. "I promise you, Tori wouldn't be helping me if she wasn't the one who had figured it out. She's the one who realized that she is-" he cut off, eyes movig to Caleb. Chloe turned to face the boy she'd just been kissing.

"Caleb?" he glanced over at her. "Could you leave please?" he nodded, glaring at Derek and Tori on his way out. Chloe turned back to face us.

"So, that's your new excuse? That she is a Supernatural?" Chloe said once the door shut behind Caleb. "YOu must be getting desperate. do you know what that is, Chelsiey?" I jumped when she addressed me.

"yes." I muttered.

**DPOV**

_She didn't believe me! She thought I was lying!_ Pain stabbed me, making it hard to think. To think that my Chloe, who was smart, thoughtful, non-judgemental, who _cared_ about me, was thinking that I would lie to her. And yet, rethinking of all the things I had done in the past few days, she probably didn't even trust me anymore. But to move on from me so quickly, that was just so out of character for her. And she could easily see that I wasn't over her. So... what was going on? And why did Chloe accuse Tori of betraying her? Chloe's voice penetrated my thoughts, she was still speaking to Chelsiey.

"Cna you explain what it is, then?" Chlesiey nodded. "Then explain."

"There are many, many supernatural races. The big five are sorcerers, witches, necros, shamans, and half-demons. The other two well known species are werewolves and vampires.

"There are multiple species of half-demons. some of them are volo, exustio, and-" Chelsiey glanced at us before continuing "me. We have no specific name for us. We are able to control the mind, causing anyone we come in contact with, by our choice, to become our, well, slaves." I growled and Chelsiey flinched. Her gaze shot to me, wary. Chloe looked at me, her blue eyes filling with a light I hadn't seen in forever. Curiousity. Looking her in the eyes, I tried to tell her to listen, to see that this wasn't intentional and that I still love her. That I will always love her. She tore her gaze away, turning her attention back on Chelsiey. "We can have them do our will, from simple tasks to pretty much controling their movements, mind, and words. We can't control their thoughts, and if they figure out what's happening, they can easily break our connection. Distance doesn't matter, and while it clears their minds from the fog that clouds there thoughts and fights there instincts, it doesn't break our control. The only real ways to break it is by emotion and shutting off the brain. Which is why my connection snapped with wolf-boy here-" I growled and Tori's hand sparked. Chelsiey yelped when Tori's magic hit her through Tori's grip. Tori glared at Chelsiey.

"_I'm _the only one who can call him that. That's my nickname, understood?" Chelsiey shied away from Tori, struggling against her hold on her. Tori only tightened her grip and Chelsiey wimpered, stopping.

"Understood." Chelsiey whispered, her voice breathless. Like a child. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Tori as I scowled at her. While I would rather have Tori call me that, it didn't mean I _wanted_ her to.

"Tori, let her go." Chloe met the girl's gaze, defiance filling it. Tori released Chlesiey and she dropped to the floor, clutching her arm to her chest. Chloe knelt by her, and she took her arm. The bruises were already turning purple and blue and little red spots were scattered around her arm where sparks had touched. Chloe _tsked_. "I haven't seen bruises like this since I was thrown across the room." her voice showed know emotion, completely void of it. I flinched at how she could say it so nonchantly. Getting up, Chloe brushed her hands off on her skirt, pulling it back down. It had risen when she knelt on the floor.

"Derek," My gaze flew to her's and I saw that it was a whirl of emotions. And only one gave me hope. Trust. It flickered, her mind still unsure of whether or not she should believe me. "I would believe you. Heck, I'm ready to, but I don't know... I don't know if my heart will allow me to. It- I-" Chloe broke off as a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't know if I could go through that again. The things you said and the way you said them-" her voice choked as she fell to the ground, sobbing. Tori looked over at me, and I saw pain there. Pain for her friend, who was like a little sister to her. And something like anger. Not as firey, but still deep. She knew that I wasn't in full control of myself and she forgave me for that. But the words had still tumbled from _my_ mouth. Had been spoken in _my_ voice. And that was worth more than any power.

And Chloe was still suffering from that.

* * *

**D: And this is why you write the stories and I give ideas.**

**J: yeah, but I'm going to cry. Why do I have to write the emotional ones?**

**D: cause your great at them.**

**J: whatever.**

**Sorry, agian, for taking so long to write this. But we're working furiously on Chapter 11 and will hopefully be out by Friday. Just something for you to look forward too.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	12. I'm Sorry

**OMIGOSH! Umm, I was hoping to get this is up Saturday, but it kind of didn't work that way. I'm ****_so _****sorry. Please forgive both of us! Anyways, same thing still stands with CJSummer. **

**Disclaimer:  
Jen: hello!**

**J: hi**

**Jen: why am I here?**

**J: cuz I put you here**

**Jen: why?**

**J: cuz I'm bored and felt like it**

**Jen: is that why you write stories? because if it is, there's no way your the author of The Darkest Powers**

**J: what are you talking about? *looks everywhere but Jen***

**Jen: Kelly Armstrong is the author!**

**J: where did you find that out?!**

**Jen: TS is lying on the floor.**

**J: crap**

* * *

**Chapter 11- I'm Sorry**

**song I'm listening to for some unknown reason: DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love**

**CPOV- Chloe**

I believed him. That was the problem. It wouldn't be so hard if this I didn't believe. Heck, I _trusted_ him. If I had only known how this would all make this much sense, I would have never listened to Chelsiey. But, I hadn't, so I couldn't have prevented it. And now _Tori _is with him... I couldn't handle it. I took a deep breath before continuing,

"I don't know if I could go through that again. the things you said and the way you said them..." I stopped as I realized I wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. The pain, anger, rage, hurt, and love crashed on me. All the emotions I had bottled up since the beginning of this whole, stupid, lousy, _ridiculous _charade. The tiredness crashed on me and I collapsed to my knees, sobbing. I couldn't hold it. We had been together for almost _two whole years_! And then this girl, this supernatural, got jealous of _me._ And decided that she wanted it. She stole the _one boy_ who understood. Who took the time to listen to my stupid nightmares, to all my fears. Who cared for me, who helped me with my parents, didn't scream when he had every right to. Didn't run. Didn't desert. He, instead, fell in love. With me. With _me. _And I fell for him.

A warm, comforting something wrapped around me, pulling me closer to another warm, solid something. I wrapped my arms around it and sobbed into it. Another warm, comforting something wrapped its fingers, meaning it was an arm, in my hair, keeping me against, what was presumably, a chest. I opened my eyes to see blackness. Blackness... a black tee. Derek. I sobbed harder. Clutching him more tightly, I thought of all the times we had been like this. Me wrapped in his arms, him, comforting me. I snuggled deeper into his chest.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear Tori take Chelsiey out, but I heard the click of the door as it closed. Pulling away, I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. I looked up at Derek from my beneath the hood of my cloak.

His green eyes studied me, so full of worry that I gasped. His gaze whipped to mine. Gingerly, his hand lifted my face, cradling it. His thumb gently rubbed my jaw and I leaned into his palm. I closed my arm, comforted by his nearness and the gentleness of his touch.

When I opened my eyes, Derek was right there. His gaze flitted to my lips, then to my eyes, and back to my lips. He leaned forward and hesitantly brushed his mouth my against mine, like he was scared that I would pull away. When I didn't move, he pressed against my lips more certainly. He parted his lips slightly, pulling mine along as they followed the slow, synchronized pattern we knew. Our lips knew each other, following the rhythm to the pattern they had long ago memorized.

As the sparks flew, I moaned quietly, savoring the amazing feeling of his lips on mine. I leaned into him, craning my neck so I could continue the wonderful contact.

This kiss was better than the one that had happened earlier tonight. It was less aggressive, less... wild. But still passionate. It was intimate, sweet, loving, and beautiful and it left me more breathless than any crazy, wild, heated make out session. Derek's large hand cradled my head, fingers weaved into my hair, whiled its twin ran trails of fire up and down my back. And my hands weren't doing any better. They had tangled themselves into his surprisingly soft locks, his black hair curling around my fingers.

I protested quietly as Derek took his mouth away, but it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as he began to place feather light kisses on my jaw. I threw my head back, allowing him to get the best reach. My hands pushed his head into my neck, the nails scraping gently against his scalp. Derek moaned quietly at the feeling and he buried his face into the crook of my neck, taking in my scent. I leaned my face into his hair, breathing in his unique scent. Outdoors-y, with a hint of honey and... raspberries. (**'you made him smell like raspberries? Yes, apparently you did.' 'I couldn't think of anything else.' '*scoffs*'**)

"I'm sorry" Derek's lips brushed my skin. I shivered at the feeling. "I'm so, so, so sorry that the one time you needed help the most, I was the one that was causing your problems. You don't have to forgive me. You can hate me all you like, but at least know that I will forever be at your beck and call."

I pulled away from Derek, uncertain. Why would he continue to help me if I forever distrusted him? My confusion must have shown, because Derek finally looked at me. And when he opened his mouth, the words I expected the least came out.

"I love you." Derek's eyes met mine, his emerald gaze holding me captive. "And even your hate can't change that. Sof if you won't have me as the one you can forever trust with your heart and secrets, at least I can satisfy (**that sounds so suggestive! *blushes***) by always being on hand. Where you I'll drop everything as soon as you need me too." I stared at him, as he glanced away to hide his hurt. Derek... he would be my _servant_? The idea was so ridiculous that couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Another giggled escaped at the image of Derek dropping his homework and calculator if I screamed over the sight of a spider. (**I hate spiders**) I shook my head, and struggled to contain my giggles. Derek looked at me, completely stiff and uncertain. Probably wondering what I was laughing.

"Derek, to even _think_ of you acting as my 'servant'"-using fingerquotes around the word servant- "is ridiculous. NOt only would I never do that to you, but the idea of you doing willing-" another giggle escaped. "no way.

"But," I dropped my voice a couple of notches, turning serious. I looked at him, letting him know exactly what I couldn't display in words. "There will never be any need for-" I stopped and jerked my head up at the sound of approaching feet. Derek's eyes widened as he finally heard them, which is surprising that I heard it first, since he has his wolfy senses. Derek scowled at me. Oops, I must have accidentally said that out loud... I ignored him. We got to our feet, brushing our costumes off. I fixed my skirt, and straightened my cape. "How bad is my make up?" I whispered. Derek tilted my face up and looked it over. He grunted an okay. I nodded. As I heard them come closer, I whispered to him,

"Later." he nodded and retreated to a corner of the room. I took a deep breath and readied myself to meet Caleb and survive the rest of my party.

* * *

**How about that? And the raspberry thing was Danni. She stole the computer while I went to get a snack and wrote that. Not my idea, at all. Anyways, hopefully I can get 12 out on time! By next Saturday hopefully. Love all of you!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


End file.
